


Reunited for a cause

by L_Athena



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Athena/pseuds/L_Athena
Summary: Three brothers separated in their youth find each other and must work together to save a kingdom. What sacrifices will the make? Will they survive? and most importantly will they be able to bring back their brotherly bond?
Kudos: 3





	Reunited for a cause

Chapter 1: The beginning  
The story begins with three brothers separated by fate at a very young age. Each brother with a unique future that awaited them. The oldest, Julius, taken away by one of the best military schools where he would grow up to be one of the best soldiers. Being tall with beautiful violet eyes, muscular and very attractive, he seemed flawless. Winning many battles and surviving through many wars he saw brutality and bloodshed.   
The middle child, Oswald, taken away by a corrupted society of authors where he would grow up to be a famous poet. Raised to be deceitful and a great liar he could get away with many crimes. Having big sapphire eyes and a slim figure he was capable of pretending to be someone else.  
The youngest brother, Mickey, taken away by the royal family where he would inherit the throne. He was powerful and raised to be "perfect". He was kind-hearted and cared for the well-being of his people, but this caused may to take advantage of him.  
These brothers never got to know about each other, where they ended up or if they were still even alive. All they had was a small memory of each other that kept them hopeful. Little did they know that one day their paths would cross, and they would be able to be together once again.

The kingdom was being torn apart. Mickey's closest royal adviser created major problems in the kingdom. He wanted nothing more than to steal the throne and take all Mickey's power. People were getting angrier as the days went by and Mickey had no idea what to do anymore. He was afraid, someone like him couldn’t go up against an angry mob that wanted to hurt him. After months of fights against Mickey, the people threw him out of the throne and a new king was now in power. Mickey left, with nowhere to go and no one to help him. He began a long and tiring journey to the next closest kingdom where coincidentally was where Oswald happened to live.  
Now Oswald kept writing and was very well known throughout various kingdoms. He continued to commit crimes while undercover, unfortunately he was found out by a dangerous gang and was now forced to leave the kingdom if he wanted to live. Taking a small suitcase full of clothes and some writing utensils he left to find a new kingdom to be safe in. He walked and walked until he saw some sort of movement nearby, he froze. Was it a bear? - Some creature that could hurt him? - The leaves of a bush rustled and out came out an unknown man, wearing a crown and royal attire. They locked eyes not knowing what to say, something about each other seemed familiar. Looking closer at him Oswald realized they had the same midnight black hair. Finally deciding to break the silence “Do I know you?” he questioned. “I don’t believe so- my name is Mickey I am- well was the king of the rose kingdom”  
-silence-  
“you were the king? - What happened?” Oswald was nosy and wanted to know. “It doesn’t matter- I lost my kingdom and now I’m a nobody….” Mickey sighed and sat on a nearby log  
(O) “Now don’t be so pessimistic! I’m sure there’s a way you can get your kingdom back- it's not like all the people hate you right?”   
Mickey gave him a sad yet expressionless look.  
(O) “Oh my- it’s that bad... I’m sorry”  
(M) “It's fine really” he stood up, “my plan is to move to a different kingdom and live a normal life from now on, why are you here?”  
(O) “Well- I was wrongly accused of a crime and was forced out of my kingdom; I was planning to travel to your kingdom but now I want to help you” a bunch of lies  
(M) “Help me? With what?”  
(O) “Get your kingdom back silly” He grabbed Mickey's arm and started walking back in the direction of the rose kingdom “Now tell me what happened, keep me entertained throughout this journey-”


End file.
